


To the Brink

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [3]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Thigh Holsters, Vaginal Fingering, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Translations:Ty takoy mokryy, devochka - You're so wet, baby girlTvoya pizda kapayet, umolyaya menya yeye otymet' - Your cunt is dripping, begging me to fuck itNatashka - Natasha, my dearmiláčik - darlingProsím, moja láska, uvoľni ma - Please, my love, give me relief





	To the Brink

Wanda's fingers twisted into the sheets as she tried to breathe through the threatening waves of pleasure. She could barely focus on anything except how lovely her partner's mouth felt against her core. Long, deft fingers circled her clit as an adroit tongue lapped between her folds.

"N-nat-tash-ahhhhhhh," she gasped, her hips coming off the bed. "G-g-gonna c-c-ommmme." Her eyes squeezed shut in anticipation, fingers moving to the bright red hair of her girlfriend to pull her closer to her core, but instead of a toe curling, mind numbing release, Natasha pulled back. The sudden loss of stimulation had Wanda writhing against the bed, whining.

"Not yet," Natasha murmured sweetly, taking Wanda's hands in hers, lacing their fingers as she slid up her body and pinned her hands to the side of her head. "That was only four. I wanted you at at least five before you came." Natasha's lips, wet with her juices, pressed against her mouth, which Wanda opened without hesitation. Her taste mingled with her lover's so well that she couldn't keep back the heady moan, which made Natasha smirk.

"I just haven't decided if I want you to come on my mouth, fingers, or while I'm fucking you with one of our toys," Natasha whispered against her lips as she straddled Wanda's thigh to grind down onto.

Wanda peeked up at her, watching her girl's face intently as she brought pleasure to herself, rubbing her clit against the softness of her skin. Natasha guided one of her lover's hands to her breast, letting it go so her own could go between them, playing with Wanda's aching folds, careful as not to go beyond the sensitive lips.

"Ty takoy mokryy, devochka," Natasha purred as her fingers toyed with the quivering entrance, "Tvoya pizda kapayet, umolyaya menya yeye otymet'."

The words, along with the touch, had Wanda whimpering and gripping her beloved's hand on breast. Her eyes wandered over Natasha's body, appreciating the demi cup that held her smaller, perky breasts. The black straps were striking against her creamy skin, along with the matching panties that were damp against her skin.

"Natashka." The pet name fell delicately from her lips as her fingers moved to pinch the exposed nipple of the redhead. "Please, miláčik, I want to come for you." She pressed her leg up into her girl's core, clenching the muscle to give a harder surface for her to rub against.

Green eyes met blue, a heat radiating from them that betrayed the want, need, was mutual.

"How should I make you come, my darling little witch?" Natasha slipped a slender finger into her lover's wet heat, humming at how her walls clenched around the thin digit. She moved her own core against Wanda's thigh, moaning slightly at the slight ache it cost. "Fingers? Mouth? Cock?" Natasha raised her brow at the last option, the corner of her mouth tugging into a smirk.

"C-cock," Wanda managed out, her hips wriggling as she desperately wanted more, "Please, I don't think I can handle another denial. Prosím, moja láska, uvoľni ma." The plea was evident in her voice and it was sweet to Natasha.

"Cock it is, but after one more."

She slipped off of her thigh and moved to hook her lover's legs over her shoulders before her tongue moved over her folds, parting them delicately before lapping at her.

"Nat!" Nimble fingers wound their way into Natasha's bright hair, tugging as she worked Wanda close to the edge again. Expert licks and sucking had the younger girl writhing as her thighs began to shake against Natasha, begging in her native tongue. And when she murmured she was close, Natasha backed away, her hands moving over her beloved's thighs, enjoying each tremor that wracked through her body until she calmed down.

"Now," Natasha started, leaning down to kiss Wanda slowly, biting her lower lip before pulling back, "let's see how many times you come tonight, devochka."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ty takoy mokryy, devochka - You're so wet, baby girl  
Tvoya pizda kapayet, umolyaya menya yeye otymet' - Your cunt is dripping, begging me to fuck it  
Natashka - Natasha, my dear  
miláčik - darling  
Prosím, moja láska, uvoľni ma - Please, my love, give me relief


End file.
